I'm Sorry
by dmhg
Summary: Malfoy's never appologise. But this Malfoy feels he has to. Draco hurt Hermione, who was only been honest with him and now he wants to appologise, it wont be as easy as it sounds. COMPLETE
1. Last minute confession

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK.

Hi, how are you all? This is my new fic (only going to be short) and its called 'I'm sorry'. This is only about 3 chapters long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1 – Last minute confession

A 18 year old Hermione Granger walked around the great hall, it was to be the last time that she was to be in that hall since she and every other 7th year student would be leaving in a matter of hours to go home.

It was graduation night and Dumbledore had put on a little dance for all the students of the school to get together and bid farewell to all the 7th years. Hermione looked around the hall, she saw Harry dancing with Ginny, they looked very close to one another, judging by the look on Ron's face as he glared at his little sister Harry and Ginny were an item. Ron was dancing with Lavender Brown, who he had been seeing for the last 3 weeks.

Hermione saw that everyone was having a good time and she was glad since she helped make the dance what it was. Since she was head girl it was part of her job, but also part of the head boys job, only he didn't take his duty as seriously as she took it.

Hermione saw the head boy, Draco Malfoy trying to keep Pansy Parkinson off his lap while they were sat at the long table that was pushed to one side.

Dumbledore was dancing merrily with McGonagall and even Snape looked to be enjoying him self, but since he became the DADA teacher for this year he always looked like that. He was still the potions teacher but just had a junior apprentice to help him with the workload, some 19 year old from India, whom naturally all the girls love. Adi was his name.

She smiled remembering the time he told Lavender and Pavati that he had been happily married since the age of 15 and had 2 children. Lavender and Pavati nearly died of shock, Hermione nearly died of laughter. All the boys seemed relieved to know that he was married since it gave them all their girls back.

"Care for a dance?" came a smooth voice, Hermione looked behind her and saw Seamus stood there holding out his hand for her to take. Hermione smiled and nodded. They made their way on to the dance floor and a new song came on

"Look at me,

There has to be

Something more than what they see

Wholesome and pure,

Oh so scared and unsure"

Hermione listened to the song, which was sung by Olivia Newton-John and was from one of her favorite muggle films, Grease. Hermione saw Harry nod to Seamus as he danced with her, she had a little feeling that Seamus liked her since their third year, he had been really nice to her since then, but everyone knew that Ron liked her so Seamus never bothered to at upon his feelings for her.

It was only when Ron and Lavender got together that Seamus decided to ask Hermione out and dancing at the dance was the fist step for him.

"How are you enjoying the dance Hermione?" he asked her

"Fine thank you Seamus, and you?"

"Its really good, you did a brilliant job" he pulled her closer to him. As they danced more and numerous songs came on Hermione felt like she was having the best time of her life. She looked around and saw Harry and Ginny leaving and also saw Ron looking at them from the corner of the hall. Lavender was getting them something to drink and he was turning redder and redder as he watched his little sister and best friend leaving both not able to keep their hands of each other.

Hermione did feel sorry for him. But was amused all the same.

"Do you want a drink Hermione?" Seamus asked her she nodded and walked over to the side with him.

"Drakie, please you know you want me" she heard Pansy giggle, she had managed to get onto Draco's lap and he was trying to prize her off while acting as if she wasn't there.

"Don't call me that" he snapped at her. Hermione had to laugh at the girl, she was so desperate. Draco pushed her off his lap and jumped to hid feet before she had chance to re-position herself on him again. Draco walked passed her and left the hall huffing and puffing to him.

"Err…Seamus, I'm a little tired, I'm going to go to bed. Ill see you later on the train maybe"

"But I wanted to ask you something"

"Seamus, I really am tired"

"That's ok, just don't go home without letting me say bye to you" Seamus kissed her cheek and she nodded before running out of the hall to the head dorms. Which she shared with Draco as he was the head boy.

"Malfoy you in here?" she called as she put her purse down on the study table.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her

"I wanted to tell you something," she said as she watched his come out of his bedroom levitating his luggage behind him.

"Well got on with it then"

"I just wanted to say, that over they years we have been at each others throats I will miss you is all"

"Mudblood will miss me?"

"Yeah, I guess what I am trying to say is that I like you"

"Don't make me laugh," he said cracking a short smile

"I more than like you, Draco I think I love you"

"Stupid little bitch" he smirked "And you think I love you too"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you and all. You don't know me too well do you?"

"Liked I would want to"

"If you did you would know that I am the type of person who speaks her mind, I don't believe in letting secrets be buried in the past. I just had to tell you that I love you and don't worry I didn't expect you to say it back or even believe me, I just had to tell you since this may well be the last time I shall see you…forever"

"Hmmm"

"I love you Draco and just wanted you to know" she walked up to her room but Draco wasn't finished

"Your stupid you know that mudblood. You say you love me and expect me to ok with it. Hermione Mudblood Granger tells me she loves me and I'm expected to be fine with the idea? I wouldn't love you if you were the last person in this world, your filth to me, nothing more than a waste of space."

"We all have opinions"

"And I haven't done telling you mine of you. You have been walking through these halls for the past 7 years thinking your all high and mighty, if Dumbledore ever went you would think you would be in there for his job. You have the precious boy-who-only-lives-to-piss-me-off as your best friend and you think that gives you the right to come and go and do as you please. I think not. Listen when I tell you this Granger, Voldermort and my father may be gone, you may have beaten me at ever test and probably at NEWT's too, but you are not higher than me, you are filled will common dirty blood and that is all" Hermione looked up from the floor, her eyes were filled with tears and the longer she was in the same room as him the more she wanted to cry. And she did when Draco turned away from her and spat in front of her the tears rolled down her cheeks and wouldn't stop.

She expected him to take it badly, but this was over the top, she never thought he would be so cruel. But it was Draco Malfoy after all.

Hermione ran from where they were all the way to her room where she slammed the door shut. Draco couldn't believe, he was still in shock having her tell him she loved him was a shock. Something he certainly wouldn't be repeating to anyone, anyone at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione sat on the train 2 hours later, it was 11pm and the long journey was just beginning for them, it would be about 9am when they arrived back at King's cross station and she couldn't wait until they were back home.

She loved Hogwarts but today had been the worst and best days of her life, she was glad to have confessed all to Draco, but not expected his reaction and it saddened her.

"Hey Hermione, can we talk?" Seamus asked popping his head round the door of the compartment where she sat alone

"Sure"

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he sat next to her. Hermione cleared her throat

"No"

"Ok, I just came to ask if well…you maybe wanted to meet after we gat back home. Ireland isn't too much of a journey way from Oxford not if I can get my apparating license and come to see you"

"That's sweet Seamus, but I don't think so"

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, your lovely and all, but I'm not ready for a relationship at this moment."

"I understand. I just wanted to give it ago, never know you could have said yes, know what I mean?"

"I truly understand what you mean"

"I'll be seeing you around then. Bye"

"Bye" Seamus left and Hermione turned her gaze out of the window. She knew exactly what Seamus was talking about; she was an expert in the subject.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review

This will not be a Seamus and Hermione romance. This was the last you shall see of Seamus in this story. Hope you liked the first chapter and please review.

See you in the next chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle _thinking_."

–_Ron_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Thinking of you

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2 – Thinking of you

"Draco what do you think of this?" asked Narcissa Malfoy as she walked into the library at Malfoy manor where her son was sat looking through a large gray book. "Draco"

"Yes mother?" he said without looking up at her

"What are you doing, you have a wedding in 2 months"

"Mother" he sighed

"Draco, come on please. You know we need this," she said looking around and then she lowered her voice "Draco, do you remember what your father did to us?"

"How can I forget? It's ruined my life"

"Draco, listen to me, I don't actually think you understand the state of our estate. All we can afford is this house and the cloths on our back. If it wasn't for you're soon to be father in law we would be living in squalor now"

"But why do I have to marry her?"

"Because Draco Mr. Parkinson is very wealthy and will do what ever his daughter wants, she wants you and that's what she's getting since he is giving us the money to get the Malfoy name back on top" she said looking around the room then back to Draco, but he wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention. "Draco!"

"Mother, have you ever said something that you regretted and thought about it everyday until you cannot do anything else but think about it and…"

"You really wish that you could make things better?" she asked matter of factly

"Yeah"

"What's matter?" she sat down next to Draco

"Just…. I've done something very stupid…it was a long time ago actually"

"Go on"

"Last year on Graduation night…"

"Draco, I'm 36 years old, please tell me I'm not a grandmother," she said looking panic

"Not at all, I just said something to someone when all she was trying to do was her best and now I wish I had never said anything"

"Do what you think is right, now Draco white or green?"

"What is it?" he said looking at the fabric in her hand

"Your bedroom curtains, I told Pansy that you would like green but she wants white"

"Green, and tell her this is our house and you'll decorate how you see fit" he snapped at her "Sorry mum" he said when he saw her face.

"Draco, if you want some good advice, just go and do what you think is right, you have two months before Pansy will need a reason as to why your breathing let alone running off to do something"

"Can I do that?"

"Sure, if it will make you feel better" Draco nodded and left the room kissing his mother before he ran out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Malfoy what shall I do for you?" asked a man who worked at the ministry

"I'm looking for a old school friend, from Hogwarts"

"Name please?"

"Hermione Granger"

"One moment please" he said walking off into the next room. 5 Minutes later he came back and addressed Draco who was looking elsewhere

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy, it seems that the lady you are looking for has not been predigested since leaving Hogworts, over a year ago."

"Why is that?"

"Could be any number of reasons, I'm sorry Mr.Malfoy"

"Thank you" Draco said walking off, he decided to go and see Zabini.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You want to see her because?" Blaise asked as he gave Draco a cold butter beer

"I just wondered about her"

"Draco Malloy is wondering how the little mudblood he hated for seven years is doing?" he smirked at Draco "What you want her for?" a little twinkle came in Blaise's eye.

"Just…things"

"Well, if I wanted to see her then it wouldn't be just things"

"How come?"

"She was a hottie, feisty too"

"You and Granger?" Draco said wiggling his eyebrows

"Heck no, unfortunately"

"Really?"

"Dead serious. Any way in the past, how long…a year"

"Yep…so back to the matter at hand, Granger?"

"Oh you wont find her, last I heard she was dead, again unfortunately" he said looking to the floor "Heard she was a good lay, shame she's dead"

"Dead?"

"Yeah, I don't exactly know the fine details but I think she got herself killed about a month after we left school, something to do with that flying car of the Weasleys" Blaise said looking round the room, a little saddened

"Granger, is dead?" Draco just couldn't get his head round this

"Go see little Weasley and ask her, you know where she lives right?"

"The Burrow"

"No, she moved in with Potter, she lives in Godric's Hollow now. The two of them are getting married I think. Ron still lives at the Burrow, you can ask him"

"Don't think that would go down too well"

"Yeah 'hi Ron, can you tell me where Hermione is so I can have my wicked way with her'" Blaise said jokingly

"That's not what I want to do with her, I just need her for things" again Blaise thought otherwise

"Pansy wont be too happy"

"Well she can knack off, she has the rest of her life to be happy…with me" Draco spat "Bitch walked into my room last night after she got out of the shower, she thinks she can do that, like I would ever want to see her naked" he cringed

"You and her haven't?"

"Hell no, and never will. I'm off to Godric's Hollow" Draco said apparating out, leaving Blaise with his butter beer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Coming" came the voice of a woman from the door. Draco had arrived and asked an official for the area which house Potter lived in and Draco was directed to the door.

The door opened and a small woman with flaming red hair answered the door, just before trying to slam it shut, Draco quickly put his foot in the way before she did

"Nice to see you Weasley" he greeted "Can we talk"

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Its about Hermione, please I really need to talk with you" he said, Ginny looked at him and he really did seem genuine

"Ok, but I'm warning you Harry is only a apparation away and since we have these detection rings, if you try to hurt me he'll be round here with Ron at his feet" she said moving and letting him passed. Ginny lead Draco into the small living room, which was decorated in a light gold and cream color.

"So, How did it happen?" he said sitting down on the sofa. Ginny blushed red and looked down

"As if I'm going to tell you how Harry got me pregnant" she yelled angrily at him. Draco was shocked by her reaction; he seriously hadn't notice the tiny bump she was supporting

"What?" he looked in her direction "Oh no, I want to know how Hermione died" he said

"Hermione…died?" she asked confused

"Yeah I was told that she died and that's why she hasn't been recorded in the witch pages since leaving Hogwarts"

"She's not dead, saw her last night myself"

"Where is she?"

"Like I would tell you"

"Please W…. Ginny, I really need to see her" Malfoy's never begged especially to the likes of a Weasley or half Potter which ever she was now.

"Why Malfoy after all this time so you want to see her?" Ginny asked eyeing him suspiciously

"Because…I…I…oh fuck it. I need to see her because I have to tell her something, on the last day she said something to me and I need to see her about that, I wasn't exactly the friendliest of people and need to tell her that… I'm sorry"

"Malfoy saying sorry to a muggle born, you might need to come up with a better excuse than that," she laughed

"Ginny please…" and he began telling her the story of what was said the last day.

"Draco, do me a favor and tell her exactly what you told me, she'll understand"

"So you'll help me, give her address to me?"

"145 Mason close, London" Ginny said "Go, before Harry gets back"

"Thank you so much" Draco stood ready to apparate out

"Draco, just be gentle with her"

"I will, don't worry Ginny, thanks again" he said popping out of the room. Ginny looked around and sighed, it was just one of those days. Patting her stomach she walked back into her kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"145 Mason Close" Draco said looking around a muggle street, something very complicated to Draco, all wizards lived in houses that were like his and the burrow, not like these houses. Draco repeated the address over and over in his head as he spotted a sign saying that the was on the right street. Now all he had to do was find number 145.

"145" he said joyfully as he saw that on a little brown gate it read 145. He carefully opened the gate and walked to the door ready to say something that had been eating away at his conscience since the day he left school.

Draco knocked on the door, there was no answer, so he knocked again. This time he saw a little light flicked on as he cast a eye to the windows up stairs. His eyes reverted back to the front door and he heard the shuffling of chains. Then the door opened

"I'm sorry" were the only words that came out of his mouth before he looked up to see who answered the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review, please.

Kawaiitie – hope this is still interesting as the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing my other fic's, glad you liked. I like yours btw.


	3. And thats how it all started

Disclaimer: All the characters and places belong to JK.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers," Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Danish Pastry 28_** – you're on the right lines 

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed to this fic, I really appreciate you all. Unfortunately this is the last instalment of 'I'm sorry'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3- Epilogue

"And that's how it all happened, not many years after you were born" Draco concluded his story to his 3 year old daughter, who was tucked up in bed.

"Thank you daddy, I love that story" she said, hugged him and rolled over to go to sleep. Draco walked to the door and looked back at his little daughter, Rosie they called her. He turned the light off and closed the door as he left.

He walked into the next room to see his beautiful wife wrapped up in bed waiting for him to come to bed.

"Which story was it?" Hermione asked as Draco got into bed.

"How we got together," he said

"How many times is that now?"

"About a hundred, and you know we will have to tell it to Demy when she is born" he said patting Hermione's swollen stomach. "Goodnight" he said before he kissed her

"Night Draco" Hermione said

Hermione rolled over and Draco' strong arms wrapped round her. She recalled what happened when she saw Draco after he showed up at her house that night.

Flashback 

"I'm sorry" he said looking at someone who looked confused

"What?"

"Hermione I'm sorry"

"Malfoy…come in" she said dragging him in "follow me"

"Nice place" he said looking around

"Thanks, now I take it this isn't a social call, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I came to say that I'm sorry"

"For?"

"Everything, the way I was in Hogwarts, especially on our graduation day"

"I shouldn't have told you, I knew you wouldn't understand" she brushed it off

"That's the thing, I think I did, too much, that's why I was cold to you"

"You acted the way you usually do"

"Again I'm sorry. Hermione I think that I loved you too"

"You thought you loved me then?"

"Yeah I did, we were just always at each others throat and I think that I liked you, and like grew to love. Same with you I expect?"

"Pretty much. So you think you loved me?"

"I use to think I loved you"

"And know?" Hermione asked afraid of the answer, it was true that she had never totally got rid of the feelings she harbored for him.

"I know that I love you" he said kissing her

"Oh god" she moaned "I've never stopped loving you" she said pulling him back into the kiss and dragging him closer to her. Draco only complied.

_**End flashback**_

Hermione smiled happily that was the start of her life, she couldn't imaging Draco out of her life now, they had been married for 6 years, they got married a year after they met each other again, 2 years later they had Rosie, their little girl and now 3 years after that they were expecting another child. Another girl, which they had decided to call Demy.

Draco took one look at his wife, sleeping soundly beside him; memories of how his life seemed to start flooded back into his head.

Flashback 

"Mother, call off the wedding" he said as he ran into the room, which his mother was in

"Excuse me Draco?" she said dropping her wand, which she was carrying

"Call off the wedding, I'm not getting married to her"

"Why?"

"I've met someone"

"What about Pansy?"

"I don't care about her, if it wasn't for father and his damned lack of money, I wouldn't have thought about her since we left school, its only because of the wedding that I have to think about how she will ruin my life"

"And who is this woman?"

"I love her so much, I've loved her since we were at school, and since I found her again, last month I've never been so happy as when I'm with her." he said

"Name her Draco" she commanded, smiling at Draco smiling, which she rarely saw, only once had she see this smile, it was the day they buried Lucius.

"Hermione Granger"

"The mu-"

"Don't call her that"

"Draco, I don't have the same beliefs as your father did. Mudblood is such a nasty word. So is Hermione the muggle born witch who you hated?"

"Yes…but I really love her"

"True love?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I love her and she me, she is who I shall marry"

"You're marrying her?"

"No, maybe in a year or so. Mother call off the wedding please"

"The same witch, who beat you in every class, the one who slapped you in your third year, the one who once-"

"The one and only mother" he said cutting her off "Please call off the wedding"

"Do you honestly love her Draco, and she love you" Narcissa said looking at Draco

He had the biggest smile on his face, his once stone gray eyes were now bright blue, and he looked so happy. Narcissa had noticed the change ever since he came in one day, about a month ago, he smiled more often, but not this usually smile, this smile would make Lucius turn in his grave, now the though of this made her smile

"Yes" was his simple answer "Call off the-" he was cut off

"As long as I get to meet her, I'm very sure I shall like her, after all she is everything Lucius hated, smarter than you" Draco frowned "Lucius often said she was very beautiful" he frowned even more, how dare his father say that she was beautiful "She is muggle born, she must be very lucky to have you son"

"Lots are" he smirked "Seriously, I'm the lucky one"

"Consider the wedding off"

"What wedding?" Came pansy's voice from the doorway "I hope you don't mean our wedding"

"Sorry pansy" Narcissa said looking anything but sorry, she hated the girl.

"I'm with someone else" Draco added

"Who?" she asked

"Hermione Granger"

"Mudblood"

"Don't call her that, and yes Hermione and I are in love, always have been"

"I though you love me, I love you"

"I've never loved you pansy"

"Is that why you never wanted to sleep with me, because you don't love me"

"That's a part, but actually its mainly because you remind me of a dog" Draco said "A very ugly one at that" Pansy wailed and broke out in tears

"Now out of my house" Narcissa added and shooed her out of the house

"But, you need the money" Pansy said evilly

"Yes we do, but have you seen how happy Draco is these days. I would rather see him like this than be rich. My son's happiness is more important that money"

"You'll come back to me Draco…you know you won't be happy with her" Pansy screamed as Narcissa escorted her out of the house. Draco knew he wouldn't be back to her any time soon and he was right.

Life after that was history, Narcissa and Hermione met and they both liked each other, Narcissa was able to treat her like a real daughter, something lucius never let her have, she showed her things that she wasn't able to show Draco, memorabilia from her student days, dresses from dances, they shared stories about old romances and Hermione loved more Narcissa especially when they discussed muggle literature and both shared a love for Oscar Wilde and Jane Austin books. Draco was very pleased to see his mother and Hermione happy together,

End flash back 

Draco moved closer to herm and wrapped his arms around her, Hermione felt his presence and moved into him.

"Hermione, I love you so much" he whispered and kissed her lightly on her cheek "You're my life"

"And your mine" she sighed and feel deeper into her slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

Please review this chapter. If you would like me to review to any of your fic's then please just let me know.


End file.
